The Minster's Daughter
by chapeloflove
Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray is the daughter of the famous minster in the small town of Lima Ohio. What happens to Quinn when the new girl from San Francisco has her begging for more of something she never thought she wanted?
1. Chapter 1

The Minsters Daughter

* * *

_Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray is the daughter of the famous minster in the small town of Lima Ohio. What happens to Quinn when the new girl from San Francisco has her begging for more of something she never thought she wanted?_

_Disclaimer:__ Not trying to put down any type of religion in this story. Obviously everything I am writing about is a extreme of one faith. But as everyone knows if you take anything to any type of extreme it won't be good. Just to make sure no one thinks I am bashing a religion _

_Rating: M_

* * *

Days are supposed to be important. Everyday a person lives is another they should remember. But for most of us days come and go easily forgotten, and replaced by another. But there are days that a person will remember. Days where you jumped out of an airplane, days where you married your love, days where you graduated, days your heart broke and days you just wished to forget.

The first time Quinn ever saw the small brunette girl was on an average day. It wasn't a holiday or a celebration of any kind, though after Quinn would always remember it as if it were Christmas. She woke up early, got dressed in an acceptable dress, brushed her teeth, and combed out her pure and innocent long blonde hair. In the mirror reflected the same shinning model of the perfect minsters daughter.

Her grades were high, her moral fiber of what was right from wrong shaped out from her parents and her strict religion. Her life by many seemed untouched by evil, for whom or what could ever want to hurt the young Quinn Fabray?

It was this average day that she rode with her stiffed back father and tight faced mother to_ their_ church. Her hands tightly clasped together as they drove on with uncomfortable but familiar silence. The sun was only beginning to warm up as they stepped through into the building Quinn had been to for her whole life.

This church was more familiar then her own room, which she had slept in ever since the return from the hospital in her mother's arms. Her room changed, new pictures were put up, and furniture was moved around. But this static building would never change. The same painting of Christ hung by the seats, the small stage still carpeted with the old and stale smelling brown carpet –that was in its prime around the 70's-.

Quinn helped her father bring in a few items that he had prepared for today's service. Taking out the latest brochures for charity work that indubitably would end up in the bottom of every person trash, just behind the greased pizza box. Signs and small posters hung in the entrance or the church where Quinn stood. _"Let God in," "Be the love that you wish to have."_ Quinn in many ways was just another poster, another inspirational quote that people would forget about in five minutes. She stood greeting the locals into service, handing out the small pamphlets.

It was a robotic gesture that she had mastered these days. Smile, greet, and ask about Timmy, James, or Catharine. How is your mother doing, how is the sickness? Hand out a cheap piece of paper, and then onto the next one. These people who have lived here the longest, the ones that haven't been farther than a few hundred miles out of town were Quinn's future. One day she would be gleeful at the chance to chat endlessly to the young girl giving her a small piece of writing as if she cared at all.

That's when she saw her.

It wasn't like how they said it was in books or movies, she didn't see her soul in the instant, or even think she was the most beautiful person on this planet. But what she did see that she hadn't from anyone else, it was something that took her breath away. She saw life.

She couldn't explain it, but as the girl with light curls walked up to her, she felt her heart race. She froze like a deer caught in headlights. She was aware of the girl mumbling a few words, her eyes darting around the room quickly and slightly awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" Quinn shook her head, trying to clear her mind of any sinful thoughts at the moment.

"I said, I am not certain why I am here,"

"You don't need a reason to come to service."

"It's just, I am Jewish," She laughed a little, shaking her head. "So why am I here?"

"Our service is more than just religion; we talk about love and compassion. Perhaps you would be interested to sit for one?" Quinn couldn't help but to cross her figures behind her back, waiting to see if the girl would retreat back to her parked car.

Quinn watched the girl take her bottom lip into her mouth for a brief second, seeming to be in deep thought. With one lasting moment she looked up her bright brown eyes shining towards the blonde, "Alright."

"What's your name?"

"Rachel,"

Quinn grinned, motioning to the girl "Follow me, Rachel."

During the service Quinn leant over a couple of times hushing to Rachel what was happening. It was partially because every time the blonde looked over she was met with an extremely confused glazed over look from the brunette. But a larger more shellfish reason was because she wanted to be close to the brunette. Quinn could feel her feet slowly sinking into quick sand, but she couldn't help but to keep stepping further in. In such a small town like Lima she was used to seeing the same boring faces every day in class, and service. Rachel was something new. And just like a child would be drawn to a shiny new toy Quinn was pulled to Rachel.

After service she asked her dad if she could go out. She felt like a little child having to ask for permission while Rachel stood by her car, leaning against the hood.

"Didn't you just meet her?"

"She's new in town shouldn't I at least show her around?" Quinn argued.

"Let her go Russel," Judy whispered.

Quinn wished he would, but in a larger sense then just letting her go to show a new girl around town. He hung onto Quinn as if she were some sort of safety blanket. "You wouldn't want to end up like that young Lopez girl would you? Drinking, parties, and now she is dating a girl? God save her." He would always say.

Quinn would never admit to him that she was friends with Santana. They didn't have sleep overs or paint each other's nails, but there were a few rather interesting run-ins with the darker girl; such as the one in Library in the beginning of junior year of high school.

Quinn sat in her library chair, her backpack thrown onto the dusty blue table, books strewn across the surface. She had only opened the spine of her math text book when she heard the chair across her scrap across the floor. She looked up finding two deep brown eyes cutting into her like razor blades.

"What's the deal Blondie?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have eyes for my girl Britt, and don't give me some sorry excuse that you would never look at another girl like that because your daddy has got you wired so tightly like a puppet that you can't squeak out an original thought if you wanted."

"I wasn't,"

"-Next time you _subtly_ come to a cheer practise to watch remember to bring your bib, because you had a trail of drool down your chin."

"It's not like that I was only,"

"-Save it for the church, I could care less of the bullshit that you are about to spew to try to hid for a little longer in your flannel closet."

Quinn felt her chest sink in; she felt like she should fold up and hid somewhere. Maybe if Santana never saw her again she wouldn't have this terrible aching in her chest. But she wasn't leaving and suddenly a new sort of emotion began to bubble at the surface of her skin, something she wasn't expecting before. "I wasn't looking at _Brittany_!"

"Then who the hell were containing a lady boner for little miss peroxide?"

Her back was up against a wall, nowhere to run and even if she tried (which she considered) she was sure the training of being on the Cheerios would give Santana the advantage.

"I-I" Quinn's words stuck to her throat like honey, her eyes growing large. This couldn't be happening. What was going to happen to her? What would happen when Santana told everyone? When her parents heard about it?

Santana seemed to be able to read the words clear as day across the girls face. Her eyes widened her mouth slightly a gap.

"Oh."

Of course the only thing Quinn couldn't admit to was that she wasn't goggling over the dancer but the girl beside her. Her dusky raven hair bunched up into a pony tail, her darker skin contrasted to her own pale skin. Her eyes were glued onto her the entire practise. The only time she wasn't obviously checking her out was when she saw those unmistakable eyes find her own, and quickly she would pivot her head, finding the closest girl beside her, which always seemed to be Brittany.

"Yeah."

It seemed that they were in tight lock compartment in which neither could escape. It wasn't like the girl's didn't know each other. They have been in school since kindergarten and it was only till fourth grade when a new blonde moved into town did the Latina divert her eyes from Quinn and settled on Brittany. Even back then it seemed that the Santana was hooked, that Santana would never be able to break from the invisible snare the dancer had on her. Though if you asked her, she would admit she never would even want to try to break free. Brittany was it for her, and whether or not Brittany felt the same Santana would always know in her heart, that there would only ever be Brittany who truly held her heart.

"Well this is slightly awkward,"

"Slightly," Quinn scoffed.

"So the minsters daughter has a crush on the local -and may I add- just recently outed lesbian, it's pretty epic."

"I don't have a crush on you." Quinn corrected, "You're selfish, vain, and a bitch."

"Ouch," Santana bellowed, smirking, "Well fuck me if I'm wrong but when you spend an hour and forty minutes watching someone's ass spin around in reveling skirts I think it means a little more then friendship."

"Like I said I don't have a crush on you… I just appreciate your looks."

"Oh, so you're horny," Santana nodded.

Quinn could feel the heat run up into her cheeks, flashing like a stop sign.

"Don't worry, I think anyone who had to live under the roof of the minster would feel a bit of some classic sexual frustration."

Quinn looked down at her homework in embarrassment, her stomach turning, "You can't tell anyone-"

"Do you think I would?" Santana chuckled, "I know firsthand how much it sucks for that to happen, and to add to that why would I hurt the only other gay woman in this stinking hell hole of a town."

"If my dad finds out,"

"-he won't'"

"But even if he finds out I'm talking to you again he will… go crazy."

"So we will be in a secret friendship, it won't hurt to have some practise for the secret lesbian relationship that you will surly have in the future."

Looking up she couldn't help but find a small crack of compassion in Santana's voice, she wondered if this is what it felt like to be Brittany, she saw the way Santana looked at her. She knew that Brittany was the only one that was able to crack Santana's impossibly hard shell; it was something she still looked with wonder at.

"Friends?" Santana asked,

"Friends."

/

"I suppose you can go out, but be home before dinner, we are having the Hudson's over."

"Of course," Quinn grinned brightly, hugging her father, practically skipping over to the brunette.

Rachel was smiling when she approached her, "You can come?" Quinn nodded, watching as Rachel pushed off her hood, "Come on then."

Quinn laughed silently, opening up the passenger door and climbing in. Rachel sat down behind the cars steering wheel. Her car smelt of vanilla, a tape cassette was roped over her mirror, slightly swaying as she stared the engine, backing up. Quinn lifted her hand examining the object.

"Why is this here?" Quinn asked, interested in learning as much as she could about the girl. Rachel pushed her hair back, turning onto the main road.

"It was the first one my dad's gave to me as a child," She answered simply. "They played it while I was in my crib."

Quinn's motions had frozen at the word, that word that she said so easily, so casually.

Dads.

As in plural as in…

"Oh shit I forgot-" Rachel muttered to herself, "I'm not use to living in a small town, I uh."

"-No it's fine," Quinn waved off, "Just because my dad is the minster doesn't mean I'm some bible thumping bigot." Quinn declared harshly.

Rachel smirked, looking at the blonde, "I don't think you're anything like you dad," Quinn sighed, taking the statement as a compliment, "I don't mean your dad is…I'm sorry, I have a huge mouth, and obviously I never fill it with enough stupidity."

"It's alright," Quinn chuckled, seeing how frazzled the brunette looked. "Honestly it's a bit refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"In this town our family is like the Kardashians –if the Kardashians were holly and 'innocent'- everyone watching us. My dad is some sort of a celebrity being one of the only ministers around town. It's nice to hear someone who isn't kissing his ass."

Rachel nodded, understanding what Quinn was saying. They talked for a while in the car, Rachel turning off to her home, informing Quinn she just wanted to pick something up before they left. They pulled up to a medium sized home, a truck parked in the driveway.

"Will your dads be angry if they found out you went to a Christian church?" Quinn asked walking up her driveway.

"Maybe a bit confused, I have never shown interest in Christianity as a personal option. But they support my own free mind, to explore different options."

Quinn sulked a bit, hearing that only made a bit queasier of her own family. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she came to her parents telling them she went to a service that was anything but Christian.

"I just need to pick up a jacket, do you want anything?" Rachel asked twisting her key into the lock. She passed her eyes trailing Quinn's dress sheepishly. "You're a bit taller but if you want some pants?"

"That's alright,"

Rachel shrugged, opening the door, calling out greetings to her parents. A deep voice responded asking where she was this morning, Quinn followed in slight uncomfortable stature, following the brunette like a duckling. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, trying to map out the house. Rachel led Quinn up stairs and down a skinny hallway. They ended by a door with a large gold star on the front.

"Stars?" Quinn asked, touching the plastic cut out.

"I want to be one, one day…" Rachel glazed over, opening her room.

It was bright pink a large bed in the middle. Quinn felt stunned at the girly room, she had expected darker decorations. Rachel moved over to her closet opening it up. Quinn ghosted in, walking over to the small bulletin board.

There were a couple of pictures, one including Rachel up on stage. Quinn felt her breath sink into her throat. Rachel was decked out in a leather outfit, her hair messed, holding a bedazzled microphone. Quinn stood silently, studying the picture. Rachel was on her knees the microphone tilted above her as she belted out a cord. Behind her stood three other people, one on guitar, one on the drums and one on the bass, all seeming to be lost in the music.

Quinn turned around to ask Rachel about the picture, but her words caught in her throat, Rachel was half naked facing away from her. She grabbed a shirt from a hanger tugging it on her chest, turning around, buttoning it up. Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn's dreamy look. Quinn shook her head, snapping out of her temporary daze.

"This," She pointed back at the picture, "You sing?"

Rachel flipped her hair out of her collar, stepping up to her side, looking down at the picture her lips tugged up at the sides.

"I was in a band when I lived in San Francisco; they were the hardest to leave." She admitted sadly, "I wasn't very popular at my old school. My dreams were too big for some people. But then I met Jesse, and he introduced me to his friends, luckily they were looking for someone to join their band, I am convinced they are my long lost family."

"What was your bands name?"

"Notes,"

"Cool," Quinn nodded looking over the image again, "So who is everyone in this picture?"

"That's Jesse," Rachel pointed to the curly hair guy on the bass; his leg was up resting on the amp his head down. "That's Harmony, we didn't get along at first but I was most like her, guess in some ways we were too alike." She laughed gesturing to the brunette girl on the guitar. "And finally that's Aphasia, she was a fire cracker to say the least. She acted mean and tough, but was a totally softy… her only concern was keeping everyone she loved safe."

The blonde silently chuckled "I have a friend like that as well," Quinn nodded, taking in this new information, "It must be hard, to be away from them."

"Harder than anything else," she confided, "What about you, minsters daughter?"

Quinn tilted her head giving her a questioning look, "what do you mean,"

"You must have a story, you heard mine."

"I don't have a story," Quinn shrugged, "-yet"

Rachel smirked, pointing a finger at the blonde, "I like your thinking, how about we head out?"

Quinn agreed, and after offering once more to give Quinn something to wear but to be denied. Finally they were back heading out of Rachel's room and downstairs. They were stopped once by what Quinn presumed was one of Rachel's dad, "Daddy this is Quinn she is going to show me around town." He looked down at the clean-cut blonde teen and grinned with delight. He and his husband had been worried that Rachel would fall into the same footsteps of her old school. People bullying and taunting her, and without her band members here they were worried that Rachel wouldn't be happy with the move. But it looked like it was already ending up better then they presumed.

"Wonderful, well just call home when you think you will be home."

Rachel nodded, picking her keys up, "It was nice meeting you Quinn.

"You too Mr.…." Quinn stumbled realizing that she didn't know Rachel's last name,

"Berry."

"-Mr. Berry," Quinn finished, trying to calm her embarrassment.

With one last goodbye the two girls were out and heading across town.

Quinn decided to take Rachel to a small coffee shop that she always enjoyed. It was usually quitter then the Starbucks just across the street and the employees were kinder with warm smiles. They all knew Quinn's name and usually greeted her when she walked in. Quinn took Rachel over to the corner sitting down on a pair of chairs; it was the regular seat the young Fabray often occupied.

After asking what drink Rachel wanted, Quinn was up and standing in a short line. Once she reached the front she recognized he familiar blonde.

"Brittany, I didn't know you were working today," She sounded a bit stunned, it wasn't that she didn't like Brittany, quite the opposite. But she was fairly sure that when she saw Rachel and Quinn together she would go back to tell Santana of Quinn's new friend. She was convinced the two girls held nothing from each other. Quinn couldn't take the accusing look from the Latina or what she would imply.

"Yeah, Tina called in sick." She explained quickly, "So I'm filling in, what can I get for you Quinn?"

"Uh- I'll just have two green teas." She muttered,

"Two?"

"Yeah…" Quinn busied herself with opening her wallet, Brittany craned her neck to see who was with the usual lone Fabray.

"Who is that?" Brittany nodded to Rachel. Quinn looked back to the brunette who was now looking through the Lima newspaper. Quinn inwardly groaned there was a full page spread on her dad, which then included a happy family photo of his family.

"Oh, that's Rachel she's new,"

Brittany tilted her head, punching in Quinn's order, "She's hot," she hailed nonchalantly.

Santana always assured her that she didn't whisper a word of their conversation on Quinn's sexuality. But less than a week after coming out to Santana, Brittany was bouncing around Quinn calling her a Unicorn. The way Brittany looked at her; it was if she could read all her secrets clean as day. Maybe Brittany was more in tuned then some others. It was no lie that Brittany was… well she wouldn't be valedictorian, though some people underestimated her Quinn knew better. She may not be book smart, but she could read anyone like a novel. Sometimes she even intimidated Quinn, she didn't like the idea of someone so easily being able to understand her so easily when she couldn't even figure herself out.

"Is she?" Quinn shrugged, handing over a ten, "I didn't notice."

She tried to keep a casual stance, but she could feel her heart racing, her palms becoming sweaty. Brittany's eyes narrowed for a moment, before she took her money, giving back her change. "I'll bring it to your table."

Quinn smiled, heading back over to Rachel, "Do you know her?" Rachel asked her eyes glancing back to Brittany.

Quinn nodded, looking behind her shoulder at Brittany, "She is dating one of my friends."

They talked about their life while they sipped at their tea. Quinn couldn't help but feel totally comfortable with the brunette. She saw the life in her that she had glanced at the first time she saw her. She had been places done things that no one in this small town had even thought of. Quinn sat in envy as she listened to the adventures of Rachel Berry.

She talked about her high school, where almost every day she was put down and bullied. Quinn's fists clenched under the table, unable to wrap her mind around the thought of someone wanting to hurt this seemingly kind soul.

"It wasn't until I meet Jessie did someone actually notice I was a human." Rachel grimaced,

It was the multiple time Quinn had heard the name pop up in their conversation. She felt a small twist in her gut, thinking of a conclusion for the boy, "is Jesse more than a..? "

Rachel was silent for a little, trying to understand what the blonde was asking her. Finally the realization hit, "He was, but we never quit fit together, we are a little too alike."

"Oh,"

Even though she felt a wave of relief she still felt the pain of knowing that she was straight, another straight crush, it was no new occurrence with Quinn.

"I had a terrible habit of getting too involved with my band members," Rachel laughed

Quinn's ears perked up a bit, tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by movement to her right. Quinn was too engrossed in the conversation to realize Santana had entered the shop and was now walking over.

"Hey there Mother Teresa."

Quinn's shoulders slouched, looking up at the Latina, "Hello Santana," She hissed through her teeth.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"This is Santana… she's my friend"

"-Quinn's only friend,"

"I have other friends!"

"Your 'brothers and sisters' at church camp don't count honey," Santana laughed, pulling a chair towards the table.

"What's your name, I think I would remember a face like yours…" Santana acknowledged looking at Rachel, "Defiantly wouldn't forget that nose."

"Santana!"

"-Rachel, Rachel Berry…I just moved here."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Santana preached.

"It isn't so bad so for," Rachel shrugged, her eyes darting over to the blonde.

"Well give it a few hours,"

"Why are you here Santana?" Quinn growled

"Britt is getting off soon, I'm driving her home." Santana explained, "So have you thought anymore about my offer?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"-what offer?" Rachel asked, in the back of her mind Quinn thought that maybe Rachel was being a bit nosy but she couldn't help but feeling thrilled at the prospect of her wanting to know about her more.

Before she was able to open her mouth though, Santana was speaking, "There is a musical festival going on next Friday but little bubble-gum princess over her thinks her daddy will find out, and put her in a dungeon."

"What type of music?"

"Struggling local bands that will never make it out of this town, never the less it will be fun." Santana shrugged. Brittany walked up behind the Latina wrapping her arms around her shoulder, kissing her temple, "Hey babe."

Quinn glanced at Rachel, finding her studying the pair silently, connecting the dots, "it sounds fun,"

"See even the new girl wants to have a bit of fun, loosen the cross around your neck Fabray," Santana sneered, standing up and taking Brittany's hand. "You have to talk her into it Berry,"

"Which Berry?" Brittany asked

Santana ignored her for a moment, saying a final farewell before heading off with her girlfriend. Quinn looked back to the brunette already finding a little spark in her eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes standing up, it was getting late, and she really didn't want her dad to get the wrong impression of Rachel.

All the way home Rachel was trying to urge her into going to the music festival. Quinn found it impossible to say no to the girl, and reluctantly agreed that if she was going, then she would stay to keep her company. It was worth to see the squeal the brunette let out, hitting the steering wheel with joy.

Soon they were rolling up in front of Quinn's house, the white house looking more like a prison these days. "Your house is pretty," Rachel observed.

"Most things are on the outside," Quinn mumbled softly, looking back at Rachel.

She was trapped in an intense gaze trying to understand Rachel's calculating look; her eyes searching Quinn for some type of answer. She snapped out of her trace, fishing through her pocket.

"Thank you so much again for taking me out, I guess what they say about small town people being nicer is true."

"It's no problem, I had fun… It's nice to see a new face."

Rachel grinned, sliding her phone open, "Can I have your number?" She asked, Quinn felt her heart jump nodding numbly, "Just so if I get lost, or if I need more information on the musical festival…"

Quinn gave her the number, briefly saying goodbye once more before exiting the car. She instantly missed the vanilla smell, and the warm company.

She stepped up the three steps to her porch, looking back behind her shoulder at Rachel's car rolling away down the road. She let out long sigh, shaking her head. It was ridiculous to be so attached already.

The night drawled on in the same fashion every Sunday dinner did. It was filled with light chit chat that had no rhyme or reason, slowly pulling at Quinn's nerves, testing her limits. Each one of these boring unfulfilling conversions pulled down her soul a bit more. She could feel the weight of each thick, lucid word escaping from her father's lips.

It did not help that the bug eyed Finn Hudson sat across from her, his mind swimming along the gutter. Quinn cold practically watch the images that his hormonal mind was producing during the dinner. She regretted immediately wearing a dress, but every formal Sunday dinner she was expected to. The lanky boy was too tall, his measurements didn't line up, his hair in the same style he had since he was thirteen. Don't mess with a good thing-that or don't mess with something that brought him up in social standing and got him dating the head Cheerio, even if she was outed as a lesbian.

Quinn went on one date with the boy; it was right after her mother had caught her watching a movie with a sapphic love triangle. It was in a way proving to her mother that she was straight, and also to beg not to tell her father. Who knows what he wold do or say if he found out? The date to summarize was awkward, and something she didn't want to have to endure again. Not to mention the torture that came after from Santana Lopez, who wouldn't let up on the blonde, laughing her ass off but at the same time teasing her. It seemed there was no limit of comedic gold of the fact that the football captain had gone out with not only one but two closeted lesbians. Santana even came up with the idea that whoever the boy fancied next would be the next teen lesbian.

Luckily Quinn was able to make it clear to Finn right off the bat that she had no intention of having a serious relationship right now. He took it surprisingly well -Though Quinn was disappointed later when she figured out not a serious relationship to him meant a casual hook up and a booty call at three o'clock in the morning. That took another talk with the dim witted boy. It really wasn't his fault, even if she wanted to blame most of her problems on him as an easy scape goat she couldn't. He was only a teenage boy, an immature and ruled by his hormones boy.

Quinn took another bite of her dry chicken thinking back to the dark haired girl, musing over her deep beauty. It was easier to escape within her thoughts then to try to put an effort to her family, this way she could be consumed by her thoughts, in her mind she could be anyone she wanted.

"Quinn?"

She felt the whole table shift their attention the dreamy eyed girl, "Quinn?"

Quinn arouse from her thoughts, blurring back into the present, she hummed looking to her mother who had called her attention, "I'm sorry what"

"There she is back in the clouds," Russel laughed. "It's all those fantasy books she reads; those types of books don't keep a person grounded. They make people float around dizzily."

"Floating is fun," Quinn muttered.

"Not at the dinner table," To anyone else his tone sounded friendly, teasing. He had a broad smile on his face, his cheeks bunching up. But Quinn had learnt better. She had spent her whole life with the man she knew him inside out. It was in his eyes that you could see his true emotion, he wasn't joking or teasing it was a calm but stern threat.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" She pulled her eyes back to her mother.

"Mrs. Hudson asked what university's you are thinking of going to."

The new topic of discussion, colleges and Universities, now that Quinn was entering the last year in high school she was expected to know what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, and when she was going. She was expected to have her whole life mapped out in front of her.

Sure she would love to go over the seas, travel around in the jungle, treed across deserts and climb mountains but traveling wasn't acceptable yet. Get a good education, a well-paying job. Then you could travel when you retired. But who knew maybe living on campus would be fun. She wanted to go somewhere far, somewhere different. And so she picked the one school her dad would jump for joy, yet still meet to her needs of getting away.

"Harvard."

Finn's mother's eyes widened, "Such a prestigious school,"

People from Lima weren't expected to go to places like Harvard, at best they would make it to the local college and then graduate. No one expected their children to try to grasp such a school like Harvard. She was sure she would make it in the newspaper when she was accepted.

"My little girl will be able to get in no problem," Russel beamed, "they won't know what hit them."

"Best of luck deer,"

"What about you young man?"

"I-I'm," Finn's eyes snapped up to the older man hoping he didn't realize he had been sneaking peeks at his daughters chest. "I'm hoping for a football scholarship to Ohio states University."

"No need to hope, you'll get it." His mother soothed him, running her palm on his back reassuringly.

Russell eyes narrowed for a brief second, "I love football," he offered, "And one day I'll be watching the Bengals and see your number throwing the winning touchdown."

"Thank you sir, that's the dream."

After the inclusion of the children the parents went back to the mindless banter without shame. Quinn let out one last remorseful sigh, looking down at the familiar cracks in the wood of the table.

Luckily she was excused earlier than usual. Running up Quinn enter her safe haven of her room. Reaching over she checked her phone finding one new message

_Santana: So are you coming with me and Britt next Friday?_

Quinn grimaced typing out her reply,

_You: Rachel somehow convinced me, so yeah but she is coming too._

_Santana: wow you are already whipped! At least I waited until I was getting some. _

_You: Shut up_

_Santana: I only speak the truth_

Quinn rolled her eyes, tossing her phone back onto her mattress. She slumped onto her comforter, bouncing a couple of times before remaining still.

Stillness is where Quinn found herself the most. Stillness is where she was wrapped up in a comforter warm and soft.

Quinn met the brunette on an average day, but something during the day changed. It was the day were no longer did she want to stand still.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray is the daughter of the famous minster in the small town of Lima Ohio. What happens to Quinn when the new girl from San Francisco has her begging for more of something she never thought she wanted?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

Growing up Quinn was surrounded by the same things most other children were exposed to. She saw cartons, classic Disney movies, read picture books and when she grew up read larger books. Every one of these had one main theme amongst them. The hero: strong, tall, short combed hair man falling in love with the tall, skinny, long haired and ultimate feminine female.

Reading all those books, watching all those shows she was put into the false idea of normality. For most of her life Quinn had presumed that she was the same as the other girls. The way she felt was the same as everyone else, she too played house ran after boys in her class in efforts to snatch them. It was in ways one of the most easy times in her life, her young childhood was uncomplicated she knew who she was; she was just like everyone else. It wasn't until she was half way through her last year in middle school did she realise she was different.

Some people think that you have this realization because you kissed a girl and felt those scattered butterflies. Or that you know in some pivotal moment. Well for Quinn it was all slow burning. Nothing happened over night, and in reality when Quinn looked back she could never pick out the first time she felt uneasy feelings towards girls. Or the first inanition that she was attracted to them. Somewhere in her mind it burned like sparks on the bottom of a fire.

She never knew her feelings were ever different from anyone else. And when feelings at times being such a taboo topic Quinn never really got out express those feelings. After losing her friend in fourth grade to Brittany Quinn was mostly off by herself. She had casual friendships that rarely left the classroom but she never had someone there braiding her hair on her bed, painting her toenails pink and purple.

It wasn't until she dreamt of sex one night did she feel an overwhelming sense of panic. It had started with a man, just as it should be. But slowly like smoke the figure changed softer, the curves more defined the hair longer. It wasn't long till Quinn woke up lightly coated with uncomfortable sweat. She had become accustomed with repression. She had repressed her sexual urges in the time of puberty making sure she didn't fall into the trap of masturbation. It wasn't that she was some crazy Christen girl who believed no one should masturbate. But it scared Quinn, and she knew nothing about it.

But when she woke with a start from her dream her hand naturally slid under her shorts. Flipping onto her stomach she took the most trivial position. It wasn't long till she was shuttering, her toes curled tightly, her teeth biting on the quilted fabric of her pillow case. She relaxed drifting into a quick lucid sleep.

It wasn't even until three days later in English when the received the sexual innuwindow's of Shakespeare did she feel her cheeks brighten. Remembering every detail in a sudden rush, realising it was not part of her dream but that she had done that to herself. She refused to be a part of any self-discovery for the next few months, staying clear from the muddy memory of that night.

She looked around the school only fining heterosexual peers. Could she be the only one? Every girl was passing her time talking about boys, who were cute who they had a crush on, how funny they were. So why did Quinn feel a slight twist in her gut, her body trying to help her into the truth.

One night she lay in her bed, her quilt tightly wrapped up to her chin. Her eyes fixed onto her white celling, watching the lazy fan spun in so circles, only able to pick out its shadow, making it just an eerie movement. Parting her lips her let out a struggled sigh, "I'm gay." She barely managed to slip past her teeth, the whisper so quite Quinn barely heard it. But as those words escaped through her subconscious to conscious she felt her chest go heavy, her eyes watering. "I'm gay." She said a bit louder. For the next hour she wept into the pillow.

/

Quinn walked up to the unfamiliar, but familiar car ducking inside. She was instantly greeted with the deep vanilla smell.

"Hey," Rachel smiled from the driver's seat, her hands curling over the plastic steering wheel.

Quinn glanced over, pushing her curled blonde hair out of the way. "Hi," she greeted with a shy smile. Rachel quirked a grin placing her car back into drive rolling away from the side of the road.

"I feel like I may have made a mistake," Quinn whined. The car tugged to stop in the parking spot.

She looked up at the large building, with slight fear in her eyes. "Oh don't worry everything will be fine." Rachel assured her opening her door and closing it with a slight slam.

Quinn gritted her teeth following the shorter girl, pulling her cardigan closer around her body. "If you get too scared we can always leave," Rachel reassured her.

They entered the heavily air conditioned building, the smell of popcorn and cheap plastic lingering like a low cloud. The 90's carpet holding some questionable stains. Walking up to the counter Rachel asked for two tickets for the unreal cliché title of the movie that was being shown. Quinn pushed forward a ten dollar bill but Rachel had already given the employee a twenty.

"You don't have to-"

"You are showing me around, it's the least I can do."

Quinn shut her mouth, slowly placing her dollar bill back into the pocket on her cardigan. She had never had anyone pay for her before, well except her mother. It gave Quinn a slow spark of nerves in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help but have the imagination that this would be what it was like. How it would feel to go on a date with someone she was actually attracted to. She shook away the thought though as Rachel straightened her back grabbing the movie tickets.

They were sitting in their seats in no time, looking at the large screen in silent darkness. It didn't take long till Quinn was jumping cursing at everything that was holly. She watched the terrifying images in fear. She clutched the arm rest on either side of her, acting as if she was in an amusement park thriller ride rather than a movie theater. Rachel noticed Quinn's discomfort letting her hand fall onto her own whitening knuckles. Quinn flinched for a moment, glancing at the tanned hand.

Through the rest of the movie Rachel did not remove her hand letting it softly trace circles on the top of her skin when Quinn jumped. The blonde's heart was racing and she couldn't tell if it was from the suspenseful music and dark lit scenes or the warm hand on hers. The movie finally came to its predictable ending. Quinn let a breath of relief out when the credits rolled across the screen. She looked to her right finding Rachel with an impish grin, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl. She took her hand from the pale skin standing up.

Once they were out in the unnerving light Rachel turned to her "You said you have seen horror films before."

"I have," Quinn butted-in. She pursed her lips, shuffling her foot, "Well if you consider Jumanjii a horror movie…"

Rachel snickered, shaking her head, "If I knew you were that scared of horror movies I would have never mentioned it."

"I wanted to see it," Quinn shrugged, "There is a first for everything."

Rachel smirked, looking to the ground with slight embarrassment. "I guess there is," she muttered.

"Well what do you want to do now?"

Rachel pondered the thought for a moment, they reached the door, pushing out into the open hot summers sun. "What's fun to do around here?"

"We pretty much did all there is to do,"

"You said there was something going on at the church..?"

Quinn sunk into herself, her eyes scanning the parking lot. "Y-yeah it's just a choir practise." She hated being at the church when she was with Rachel it one reminded her that what she was doing would probably make her an unwelcomed guess at the family's church in time.

They had gone to the church a couple of times when they were together sometimes to drop off something for her father. Or to take the donated goods to the shelters around town.

"We could go to that," She suggested.

Quinn numbly nodded opening the car getting in. The scenery passed, reaching the short standing building. The front doors were open, the sounds of voices spinning out into the clear blue day. Rachel got out her face lightening up at the sweet voices swirling around. Quinn instantly recognized the song, being in the church most of her time she had come to know the playlist of choir songs off by heart.

Rachel walked as if hypnotized by the music, pulling her into the wooden doors. Quinn trailed beside her, watching carefully in the side of her eye Rachel's expression. Inside the choir stood singing with grace and structure. There were only a handful of people in the building sitting staggered around on the benches.

"It's so beautiful," Rachel berthed.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the stage, trying to hear what Rachel was. Sure she knew the music itself was beautiful no one could deny that. She heard the notes being sang with accurate pitch and tone. But there was something else that Quinn never really liked. It wasn't the soulful choir that you saw on TV it was a static standing group of people ordered how to control their voices, and shown what they were doing wrong. The blonde already had enough structure in her life so when she briefly joined the choir at the age of fifteen she quit, not enjoying the further instruction in her life.

Rachel sunk on the bench looking at the stage in awh. Quinn fell to the wooden seat next to Rachel trying to enjoy herself as much as Rachel was.

They sat there in silence watching the choir sing about five songs in practise, stopping every now and then for the instructor to give notes. Quinn finally let her eyes fall from the people when they stopped singing all together looking back at Rachel. Her breath caught within her throat at the sight of Rachel already looking at her, Rachel eyes smiling.

The group of people grabbed some of their belongings making their way off the stage, talking among themselves. Large hazel eyes studied Rachel flickering in-between the two brown ones. Quinn tentatively grinned, her skin prickling with excited nerves.

"How did we go from seeing a lady being murdered in her bedroom to listening to holly music?" Rachel asked in amused confusion.

Quinn chuckled shrugging her shoulders, "It's nice."

"-Nice?" Rachel questioned.

"To have no plan," Quinn explained further. "To be able to go from watching something in a sickening movie theater to the open space of a church… the two actives are complete opposites but some way they worked well together." Quinn trailed on, her eyes slightly clouding over at the end of speech. Her cheeks started to heat up, her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her dress.

Rachel starred at her for a few silent moments, "…maybe it fits together so well because you are a great tour guide."

"Maybe," Quinn smirked.

The brunette bumped shoulders with Quinn standing up and brushing off her washed out shorts. Quinn stood beside her, the people that had been watching the choir practise slowly filtering out of the church doors. With one last regard to the singers the teenage girls walked out into the slow day walking into a different direction of the car and into a different activity.

/

"I don't understand," Santana muttered into the phone.

"I need you to tell me how to make sure I can stay friends with her."

"But aren't you friends?" The darker girl's voice rasped through the phone receiver. "You have hung out what… Every other day since we ran into you, at least."

"I mean stay only friends,"

"Oh."

Quinn let the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed dropping onto the comfortable surface with a small huff. The carpet beneath her toes let a surface to be played with as she dragged her foot from one side to another watching the fabric turn darker and lighter at her touch.

"I can't let myself go down that path," she grumbled.

"Of course, it's the gay curse."

"Gay curse?"

"Making sure you have selected crushes, it other words making sure you don't fall for straight girls." Santana explained.

"Yeah,"

"Well are you sure she is straight?"

"What do you mean…" Quinn cautioned,

"Well it's just she seemed pretty…" Santana trailed off, "…not straight."

Quinn scoffed leaning back on her hand, "You can't tell if a person is straight or not by a brief meeting, she has talked about her ex-BOYfriend with me."

"Just because she had a boyfriend doesn't mean anything…I have an ex-boyfriend." Santana pointed out.

Quinn closed her eyes briefly trying to digest the information, was it really possible? No she couldn't do it she couldn't let herself go to that place.

"I can't," She muffled.

"You can't keep repressing these things Quinn," Santana's voice grew softer, a rare quality that Quinn hardly heard. "If you do one day you'll snap and cut all your hair off, dye it, just go nuts."

"After high school maybe I'll be able to…"

"-no, you still have a full year for school do you really think your self-control is that good?"

"Just think about it… it wouldn't be that bad…" Quinn sat in silence, letting out a deep sigh, "You're still coming this Friday right?"

"Yeah,"

"And Rachel..?"

"She's coming too."

"Awesome," Santana confirmed, "Look Brittany is waiting for me to pick her up, can I have Rachel's number, I'll need to text her before the concert."

"Yeah I'll send it over."

"Great and Quinn don't be so hard on yourself you deserve to enjoy what your body so clearly wants."

"Yeah…"

With one last goodbye Quinn laid back onto her bed, Turing to her side. She traced the patterns along her blanket groaning, "It's not that easy."

* * *

_AN: Chapters won't usually be this short, I just needed to add this chapter in between the first and third chapter to give further background on Quinn._


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray is the daughter of the famous minster in the small town of Lima Ohio. What happens to Quinn when the new girl from San Francisco has her begging for more of something she never thought she wanted?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

* * *

Friday came sooner than Quinn expected. She could feel her emotions battling with each other. On one end she was excited, so ecstatic about seeing Rachel again, and getting the excuse of being able to see her for a prolonged period of time. But on the other end she wasn't looking forward to Santana's pointed looks and Brittany's easy going mouth never knowing when it had gone too far, even when she saw Quinn's flushed face. She could only hope that she would make it out of this day without too much embarrassment hanging over her shoulders.

She climbed into Santana's red car discovering Rachel already in the back seat smiling up at her, "Hey there minster's daughter."

Quinn cracked a grin, looking up to see a shit eating smile from Santana, who was gazing back at her with an annoying glint in her, "Hey Blondie."

"Hello Santana," Quinn addressed through clenched teeth. It was a type of warning; she eyed the Latina trying to convey her message. It was a problem though she could never intimate people it just wasn't in her fiber or at least she never seemed to posse such intimidation. Santana once joked that she would pay any sum of money to see Quinn in a Cheerios devilish red outfit commanding the hallways for her own… but that would never happen, not in this universe anyway.

Santana lifted an eyebrow, when her eyes trailed Quinn's outfit "Oh god no! Not today Grandma Fabray, you are not wearing _that_ dress to a concert."

"What's wrong with my dress?" she hardly had any more time to speak as the car pulled away, Santana racing down the roads to her house.

Quinn very rarely went to the Lopez's partially because she could never have enough lies to offer her mother and father, and partially because she was a little fearful of their family. It wasn't because they were bad people, quite the opposite; they were loving and understanding. The exact opposite pole of her parents, at times it too unnerving to see a family that was so well balanced and then have to go back to one where the balance system was wacked.

Parking the car Santana got out, "We will only be a minute," Santana smiled at Brittany getting out. She opened Quinn's door yanking her out without struggle.

They were upstairs in a second and in another Santana was ripping clothes from her closest. "Thank god we are pretty much the same size," Santana spun around holding out a pair of dark jeans and a tank top, "Simple but sexy, you want to impress the Barbra Streisand impersonator don't you?"

Quinn grabbed the articles without complaining, anything she said would only be met with more resistance. She looked around nervously, looking for a spot to change. "You are such a prude," Santana rolled her eyes turning her back. Quinn was quick, throwing off her dress, and exchanging it for the simple pieces of cloth.

"I'm done." Quinn slightly shifted in the tight cotton fabric of the tank top, pinching it beneath her fingers pulling it away letting it snap back into place.

Santana looked back, smirking "Here if you get cold you can wear this," She tossed a leather jacket. "Let's get down there we don't want to keep our girl's waiting."

"She's not my girl," Quinn barely managed to mutter. She had only hung out with the girl a hand full of times for god's sake. Quinn grounded her teeth picking up her disregarded dress from the floor and walking back to the car.

She was met with approval Brittany telling her she looked nice, but her compliment was soon clouded and forgotten by Rachel's pleased look, "You look hot." Quinn could hardly believe the words had slipped from Rachel's mouth, but then again how well did she know the girl "Like a true rocker babe."

"Yes well unfortunately you can change the outside, but on the inside she will always be that sundress wearing freak," Santana grunted driving down the road.

"Thanks Santana,"

"Don't mention it," She grinned "so what was the lie this time Q"

"Planning summers car wash fundraiser with Vanessa and then sleeping over at her house."

Brittany twirled around in her seat, somehow managing to look graceful while doing it, like a sitting ballerina "Are you excited Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes darted over to Rachel, who she realized was looking back at her, "yeah I guess a little,"

"Don't try to sound too excited Q." Santana rolled her eyes in the review mirror.

"It will be fun," Rachel inputted

The blonde looked over smiling shyly, "I hope."

/

"God they sound like my abuela," Santana growled, "And she has been dead for seven years."

Quinn grimaced as the young greasy teenager plucked at the guitar the strings cutting in the crowds ears unpleasantly. A cloud of cigarette smoke hung low in the crowd, the smell of marijuana slowly weaving in and out of it like a slow serpent. It was late in the afternoon but the remaining sun seemed to be amplifying the strong orders, causing Quinn to feel slightly sick to the stomach.

"Come on there is another stage," Rachel said holding up a fold out map, pointing to a small brown square, "It's through the small strip of trees to the west."

"You lead the way Dora," Santana gestured.

Rachel took the led walking ahead, Quinn caught up falling into stride with the shorter girl. Rachel glanced back at Santana and Brittany holding hands shyly smiling, "Their cute." She said once they were a few steps in front of the couple and out of ear shot.

Quinn grinned softly nodding her head, "I hate to admit it at times but they are perfect for one another," The blonde muttered.

Quinn had been there to slowly watch the transformation. She wasn't friends with either at the time, but she could see the closeness in classes with them. Everyone seemed to be blind from or oblivious of it. That or they couldn't comprehend that two cheerleaders could actually be together and ignorant to that fact. It was easy to see that the pair had feelings for each that were much deeper then friendship. But maybe Quinn shouldn't blame anyone for not seeing it; she only saw it because she was looking. She looked all freshmen and sophomore year for a girl or girls who may be feeling the same conflicting emotions she came into contact with.

She was hit with the sudden realization on a Tuesday afternoon in sophomore pre cal. The teacher had just put up the notes and everyone in the room had fallen silent trying to race the numbers down on their sheets before the teacher had time to take the notes away. The room was a glow with only the projector as a source of light leaving everyone in slightly eerie silhouettes. She looked up silently admiring the Latina as she did most times back then, her day dreams screaming into her consciousness. She watched as Brittany's hand fell onto the girl's thigh, her fingers spreading out on her tanned skin. Quinn glanced over at Finn who was oblivious to the exchange that was happening with his girlfriend, his hand busy still writing down the equation.

Santana stiffened her eyes starring pin straight, not daring to glance at her best friend. The blonde cheerleader lent over whispering something that Quinn could not hear, but the effect was immediate sending a shiver down the length of Santana.

The pale fingers skimmed up her skin, till they hit the soft fabric of the Cheerio skirt. They stopped pinching the red innocent cotton briefly. She kept her hand there for another few moments still rubbing the fabric between her fingers, as if in a memory. The blonde lent over one last time whispering in her ear before straightening back in her seat.

When the lights blared from up ahead Finn turned to Santana "We are still on for Bread Sticks tonight?"

Santana turned stunned, popped from an imaginary bubble, her eyes scanning the boy in slight disgust, "Can't emergency Cheerio's practise."

"But you said that yesterday," He whined like a little boy who was denied his candy.

"I can't help that Coach is up our asses," Santana snapped back. Finn slouched back admitting defeat.

It was then when Quinn studied the pair from a distance when she looked back now at her actions it seemed slightly unhealthy and psychotic but she couldn't help it. It was only human instant to try to latch on something or someone who was like you, and even if Quinn couldn't talk to Santana or Brittany without the threat of them pushing her back in a line of lockers, she could at least enjoy the idea that she was not the only girl in this small town that felt like this.

/

"Sometimes I find myself slightly jealous at what they have, but they had to fight for what they have…I don't envy their struggle." Quinn finished.

"So does that mean you are currently single?"

"You make it sound so formal," Quinn snickered. "Being the minsters daughter usually scares off any potential dates."

"Minsters daughter or not I am amazed you don't have a line of people in the wings waiting."

The trees wrapped around the girls a new tune swimming into their ears from the second stage. "You seem to be the only one that thinks that."

"You would be surprised what people think."

Quinn didn't have time to reply as a body barreled into her back jumping onto her like a koala. The blonde grunted wrapping her hands around the familiar pair of legs that were enfolding around her waist.

'Onward my unicorn!" Brittany giggled,

"I'm not a unicorn," Quinn blushed

"Sorry," Brittany grumbled, "Secret unicorn… onward secret unicorn!"

Before Brittany had more time to further embarrass her she sprinted forward, trying to run away from the questionable glance from Rachel. "B, remember I told you not to say that around other people."

"But Rachel is a bicorn just like me," Quinn could hear the frown in her voice.

"You don't know that B,"

"Sure I do!" Brittany argued "I know unicorns when I see them,"

Quinn shook her head slowing down to a walk as they neared the new crowd. "I'm just saying you don't have some superpower that you can detect a person sexuality after just hanging out with them in a car and briefly at a café, I have hung out with her other times and I positive that she as straight as a flag pole."

Quinn let Brittany slide down her back, her feet hitting solid ground easily. "She obviously bicorn even Santana says so."

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but the song distracted looking up and finding an all-girls band on stage singing what any cliché all girl bands would –Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. The two brunettes caught up looking up at stage.

"Wow, the gay is… overwhelming me." Santana mumbled, "I love it." She grabbed Brittany's hand pulling her along with her to closer to the stage. Quinn's eyes followed to them looking back at Rachel who had a large smile pulling at her lips

Rachel clutched Quinn's hand tugging her forward, following the couple to the stage. Brittany was already getting into the music whipping her wild blonde hair around. Around there were about twenty other teenagers trying to get into the usual garage band. Quinn had to admit that the girl's on stage did kind of well rock. It didn't hurt that most of them were crazy good looking, in a bad girl kind of good looking.

Rachel was bouncing up and down singing along to the song. Quinn's breath sunk into her chest at the clarity of her voice. Even if it was slightly muffled by the crowd, the sweetness but slight edge to her sent shivers down the blondes spine.

"Ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" The crowd yelled, dancing on the dirt. Dust spiralling around in lazy tornados sticking to the sweat on peoples necks.

Quinn turned to Rachel singing the chorus together. Rachel laughed shaking her head letting it fly freely as the main guitarist let out a solo. Quinn giggled pulling out her pony tail. She looked forward seeing Brittany pressed tightly to the edge of the stage trying to get closer to the music as Santana encircled her looking like a protective shield.

It seemed that the girl band which Quinn later found out was called Spiked Flowers mostly cover Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, though to their credit they did a good job doing so. They had three original songs, and Quinn quickly understood why they covered songs. It was nothing against them some bands just needed a professional writer to write hit singles for them. On the last song they asked for the crowds help, asking for a volunteer. Quinn's eyes bugged when Rachel spazzed out raising her hand and practically climbing over the wall to get on the poorly constructed stage.

"What's your name hun?" The mid twenty's woman asked.

"Rachel,"

"Where are you from Rachel?"

"San Francisco but I just moved to Lima Ohio!" A few people yelled with corrupted enthusiasm.

"Well Rachel we like giving a person in the crowd a chance to sing, gives me a break what do you think?"

Quinn was sure this lady had seen many horrific karaoke types walk onto stage, who would undoubtedly get too embarrassed and give the microphone back to the lead singer only thirty seconds into the song.

"I would love to sing for you!"

"Do you know the song Crimson and Clover?" The woman smiled.

"Oh course!"

"Well if you don't know every lyrics we have it printed-"

"That won't be necessary," Rachel said determinedly holding the mic, starring off into the crowd briefly locking eyes with Quinn. The band seemed amused by Rachel's character the drummer giving a count before they began slowly strumming and beating at their instruments.

"Uhhh," Rachel moaned, Quinn felt a shot of arousal run straight down without any resistant as the breathy moan left her plump lips. "Now I hardly know her, but I think I can love her. Crimson and clover, aaaAH! Now when she comes walking over, now I've been waiting to show her."

Rachel's voice without any competition was miles ahead of the one the lead singer had. And after her first line everyone in the audience went nuts, cheering her on. Rachel however seemed like a natural on stage taking it for her own. She looked true up there, she belonged there and she knew it.

Rachel sauntered to the lead singer who was watching Rachel with a raised eyebrow. Rachel smirked around her words flicking her hair and spinning on the spot grinding once on the woman. She fell to the balls of her feet hovering close to the ground for a moment before lifting her ass sashaying up the singer. There was a collective moan from the crowd, the singer looking less amused and more star struck now.

Santana looked back a Quinn smirking, "Now if you still think this girl is still straight after this…. You need to be hit over the head."

Quinn didn't answer her, her eyes unable to tare from Rachel. The brunette had lidded eyes as she breathed out the words as if it were the easiest thing in the world. She bunched her hair in a fist, swaying her hips with the music.

"Holly fu-"

"Quinn, I told you she is a bicorn!" Brittany interrupted her.

Rachel's deep brown eyes locked with the blonde, starring at her deeply. Quinn tried- tried being the key word- to keep her breathing at a normal pace. She desperately attempted to make sure that her heart be kept at a decent pace. But her body had a mind of its own and right now it was centered on Rachel. How did the brunette make a song look so purely erotic? So out there without single amount of apprehension, Quinn could only stare.

The music slowly quietened and soon the crowd was roaring in applause and cheers. It was obvious that the crowd loved her. The lead singer looked over an eyebrow raise high. She fanned herself looking back at the audience. "Phew, I'll need a cold shower after that performance!"

The crowd laughed, cheering on, "Thank you for the help Rachel," She hailed.

Rachel's face went large, her eyes bugging with pure delight. She waved at everyone one last time before jumping back over the stage.

"You rocked!" Santana yelled, the band going onto another song swaying the people in the crowd.

"Thanks,"

Rachel's eyes fell onto Quinn who at the moment was only regain slight control of her movements and dirty filled mind. "That was so…" hot_, sexy, pure sex, steamy _"…amazing,"

Rachel bit her lip, smiling. "Thanks Quinn."

The sky was a tint of red, the sun setting, leaving the air a bit cooler. Lights were being turned on around the stage broadcasting the smoke air as bodies now thrashed up against each other, breathing room a distant memory.

The blonde was pushed from behind, stumbling forward toward Rachel. The girl was already turned back around jumping by the time Quinn was firmly pressed up behind her. "I'm sorry, everyone is pushing me" Quinn yelped.

"-its fine," Rachel reassured. Seeming to be unaffected by Quinn's body, still slightly bouncing to the rhythm.

Quinn bit her lip, suppressing the moan that threatened to leave her mouth as the brunette unconsciously rocked up on her practically grinding her ass into her. Quinn exhaled shakily, trying to listen to any type of music that was coming from the stage but found it impossible. Her body's needs were slowly taking over and soon her hands had found the sides of Rachel's hips.

Quinn wasn't sure if it was the fumes of second hand smoke that made her head clear of any rational thought, or just the fact that she was so drunk on Rachel. Rachel responded to Quinn's touch right away, this time rolling her hips backward purposely. The blonde's breath hitched, her head lolling to the side. Rachel's hands reached up to the sky hitting to the beat a couple of times before bringing them back down but this time behind her head. Her hands came up to Quinn, her fingers threading through her hair, pulling her closer.

This territory was all new to Quinn. Being the minsters daughter she didn't go to many- well any- party's and had never "grinded" with anyone before. There was once at a school dance when an ache clustered boy attempted it, but the supervisor split them up before she could ever say boo. She couldn't believe this was happening now, that Rachel was here, dancing on her.

Quinn could no longer bit her lip, let out a breathy moan. She couldn't even be angry at herself for letting it out. How the hell was she supposed to control herself when the closest she has ever gotten to any type of sex was her own right hand. No one had ever been this close to her, no one this attractive had ever been ridding up and down her body before – obviously-. At first Quinn hoped that the music would hid her moan, but that glancing hope was soon crushed when she realised her lips were almost brushing the girl's ear. She promised herself she would be embarrassed later but for now she could only dance.

Rachel's skin was like fire, Quinn's left hand rising up to hold Rachel's arm that was still behind her. Hot breath was punching out of the blondes lungs, her throaty grunts of dance exhaustion coming more regular then before. She rolled her hips into Rachel at one point, her mind completely clouding over of any attempt of a rational idea after that.

The music slowly died down, all together stopping. The crowd cheered, clapping and whopping. Quinn let out few deep breaths, Rachel's hands sliding out from her hair to her side. With one last sigh the blonde straightened her back. She looked around, not spotting her two friends. She felt a little jump of relief, she didn't know what she wold do if Santana had seen what she did.

Luckily the close packed people insured that Rachel couldn't turn around, she only could slightly crane her neck, watching the band walk off. Soon a new group was jumping onto stage. Quinn starred at the back of Rachel's head, trying to solve the quickly growing problem of Rachel Berry.

"Hey everyone!" An all too familiar voice shouted. "We are Foreign Dudes and we are here to Rock!"

Quinn's eye shot up, examining the scene on the stage. He stomach twisted her gut plummeting. There standing in a growing darkness was one goofy looking Finn Huston.

"Crap," Quinn swore ducking her head behind Rachel.

Rachel let out an excited squeal at the prospect of being able to dance with the blonde again. Barely aware of Quinn's miniature panic attack that was happening only inches behind her.

Quinn's head was spinning; cursing everything Santana had ever touched… making her come here. She knew this concert was a bad idea. What if Finn told her dad? What if he saw her dancing with Rachel beforehand? She slowly calculated how many dates she would have to go out with boys to return her status of heavenly straight to her parents, and to Finn.

"We will be singing a classic for you guys, Feel's like the first time by the Legend Foreigner!"

The crowd screamed in drunken excitement, the music stringing out the first few notes. Quinn peeked up behind Rachel's messy curls at Finn on stage. He almost looked like he belonged there _almost_. There was still a sense of school boy innocents to him, which Quinn couldn't tell looked good on him or not. The song he was singing too mature for him, using words to describe a girl such as 'woman' seemed wrong coming from his lips.

Half way through the song though, she noticed Finn starring right at Rachel, and in consequence slightly spotting the top of the blondes head. Rachel let out a whoop throwing her hands in the air. Quinn wanted to cover her mouth with her hand, the additional noise causing Finn to grin, his eyes gluing onto the beautiful girl.

Quinn decided to sneak away, praying that she could get out of this horrible scenario before it began. Leaning in to Rachel ear she whispered that she felt queasy and needed fresh air. Rachel offered to come with, but Quinn brushed her away, telling her to enjoy herself. She ducked behind people, slowly making her way out of the jumping crowd, of drunken and high teenagers.

She let out a silent sigh of relief leaving the clustered group, and finding space to breathe. She still had a line of sight to the stage watching as Finn closed his eyes yelling out the last note.

"Thank you," His voice echoed around the area vibrating from surrounding speakers. They jumped transitioning to a new song, the crowd already into the new band.

Quinn pulled the brown leather jacket tightly around her a gust of wind whipping her hair up. She started to try to estimate how long Finn's band would be up there, how many songs they were going to sing, how long she would have to wait out here in the cold. She cursed herself for having to run away with her tail tucked in between her legs at the sight of the jock. It wasn't far that just because Finn stood on stage she had to scurry away from Rachel.

She imagined Rachel dancing, her hips swaying side to side. She let out a small whimper, shaking her head ridding of the teasing image. She kicked the dirt in frustration, at the image of a lonely Rachel

Quinn stood there for another half an hour before Finn's band finally waved at the crowd walking off the stage. Quinn had to watch as Finn's gaze cut toward were she could only assume Rachel stood the entire time his band was on stage. Of course he would somehow mess this up for her, but to be honest Quinn wasn't even sure if there was anything to mess up.

Some of the audience walked away from the mosh pit, getting refills of their drinks and lighting up smokes. Quinn looked over the group, finding Rachel bouncing over, Santana and Brittany trailing behind in each other's arms.

"Quinn, where did you go!" Rachel asked stopping in front of her.

"The smoke was making me feel nausea."

"Are you sure it was the smoke and not the ogre on stage?" Santana laughed.

"Who?"

"The singer goes to our school," Brittany explained. "Quinn dated him for a little."

Rachel seemed slightly shocked by the news her eyes widening a tad, "We went on one date, that hardly counts as dating." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well you're lucky you got out when you did," Santana shuttered recalling old memories

"I thought he was kind of cute," Rachel admitted.

Quinn's blood ran cold, her heart slowing down to a creeping beat. She tried to remain a casual stature and hope nothing was giving her away.

"He might seem like a cute football jock on the outside but be wary he is probably one of the dumbest, and I mean dumbest boys I have ever met." Santana hissed, "He's shit in bed too."

"You dated him too?"

"Unfortunately yes,"

Rachel looked back at Quinn who was starring off in another direction, her mind seeming to miles away. Quinn saw a patch of brunette hair above the crowd bobbing closer to the group of girls.

"Fuck," Quinn snapped ducking behind Rachel, if she couldn't see him he couldn't see her.

"Wooh Blondie has 'fuck' in her vocabulary I'm shocked!" Santana snickered

"Finn," She hissed through her teeth nodding forward, Santana looked up her eyes widening, "Shit."

Quinn whined realizing escape was a fruitless effort at this point Finn closing in. "Santana," he said shocked, "Brittany…." Quinn waited her eyes opened barely, Finn craned her neck to the side, looking around Rachel "…Quinn? What are all you doing here?"

"Listening to dying bands," Santana scoffed.

"Well I can assure you Foreign Dudes are anything but dying," Finn grinned, his eyes shifting to Rachel, "Hi I don't think we have been introduced I'm Finn."

Accepting that she couldn't dig a tunnel Quinn straightened up, stepping to the side of shorter brunette, "Rachel," The brunette extended her hand shaking Finn's oversized one.

"I haven't seen you around, are you knew?"

"How observant Finn," Santana patronized "Good job little guy,"

"I'm not little," He seemed put off.

Santana lifted an eyebrow her lip curling up on the corner, "One part of you is." Brittany stiffened a giggle into Santana's shoulder. Quinn was instantly glade that Santana was here with her.

"-Yeah I just moved from San Francisco,"

"That's awesome," his eyes trailed to her low hanging shirt, seeming to be caught in sticky glue. Rachel lifted her fist to her mouth letting a loud cough.

Finn snapped out of his daze looking back up with an overly cheesy grin. "I should show you around some time; it must be pretty lonely moving to a new town."

Rachel shifted slightly awkward, glancing over to the quite blonde, "That's alright," She shrugged, "I already have a great tour guide."

Quinn's eyes lit up a bit looking aver at Rachel in time to see her wink at her. "Oh, well if you ever want to…"

"-Imma cut you off right there Pillsbury boy, she isn't interested."

Finn looked annoyed, glaring at the Latina "Shut up Santana just because we aren't dating doesn't mean you have to sabotage every relationship I come in contact with. And I know you talked Quinn out of dating me."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, Rachel looking around anywhere but the two fuming teenagers. If he was trying to impress Rachel he was doing a shitty job of it. Quinn lifted a finger her lips gaped, "Actually she never talked me out of dating you Finn… just thought I should say that."

Finn lifted her hands in the air, throwing them down to his sides, his deep eyes looked back at the blonde, "Aren't you like not even aloud at these kind of things were drugs, alcohol and sex is all around?" he threatened.

Quinn's chest felt hallow, her eyes trying to measure his threat, how much of it was just an empty sentence ready to collect dust and how much he was willing to go on.

"And aren't you supposed to be the lead quarterback?" Santana sneered," I'm sure coach won't like it when I tell her that you took a hit on the stage during your crappy performance."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me,"

Finns lips slightly curled looking at the small but terrifying girl. He waved them off grumbling a few incoherent words, "Whatever it isn't even worth it."

"That's right now run off tree,"

"Yeah make like a tree and leave." Brittany piped in behind her girlfriend.

Finn gritted his teeth muttering 'bitch' through them, before turning around and returning to his band. "I guess he isn't _that_ cute," Rachel laughed.

Santana joined it, patting Rachel on the back, "Trust me you dodged a very large bullet."

Rachel shook her head, "Come on I want to get a slushie before the next performance." Rachel smiled, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her along to the near vendor.

Santana nudged Quinn in the side, her brown eyes looking worried, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Quinn smiled, "thank you for the thing you did for me back there, I don' know what I would do if-"

"Don't worry about it," Santana interrupted her, they fell silent for a moment but Santana's face broke, a smile eating up her whole face, "Remember what I said?"

"About what?"

"Any girl Finn shows interest is bound to be a secret gay," Santana snickered nodding to Rachel, "It's only a matter of time now."

* * *

Songs:

**_Cherry Bomb_**

www . youtube watch?v=rf7ewOxk9es

**_Crimson and Clover_**

www . youtube watch?v=hdhonK8NMm8

**_Feel's like the first time_**

www . youtube watch?v=Pi-2eS17EB8

_A.N: Thank you to all who have reviewed, much love! hope you are enjoying the story so far._


End file.
